The present invention relates to the assembly with guidance of a relatively thin elongate lip in a relatively narrow elongate slot and the application thereof to the assembling of an air guide on a nozzle.
In some applications it is necessary to fit one element inside the other, the first element having at least one wall terminated by a relatively thin elongate lip or tongue which has to be closely received in an elongate slot formed in the second element. This is the case, for example, in the field of motor vehicle construction when the upper and lower walls of an air guide are fitted onto a nozzle of a motor-fan unit; in the upper and lower parts the nozzle comprises horizontal parallel walls, parallel plates attached on one long side to the wall forming elongate slots thereon, said slots being of low thickness and open on three sides; the air guide comprises in the upper and lower parts two elongate lips having rectilinear edges which have to be inserted into the narrow parallel slots of the nozzle; subsequent to this fitting procedure, the air guide is finally fixed to the nozzle using appropriate complementary clipping elements. The insertion of one part into the other proves quite difficult for the fitter, due to the fact that the air guide is a relatively large and flexible part which is thus deformed when it is handled and thus it is not easy to place the areas which are to be clipped together correctly in correspondence. This placing in correspondence is particularly difficult in the lower part of the nozzle, which is not clearly visible to the fitter: thus the fitter has to carry out the mounting blind, which may prove complicated.